St Hopes: S01E01
by bratpackfilmfan
Summary: Was originally M.I. High (South Park Edition), but renamed as the many plans I have aren't really South Park related M.I. High's characters juxtaposed with a plot that combines multiple South Park references and quotes. VERY HARDCORE SWEARING AND VIOLENCE.
1. ACT I

M.I. High in the style of South Park. Two of my favorite shows right now combined, it's half the inspiration of why my stories are so dirty and gory. I like combining softer shows I like and combining it with the premise of edgier shit I like. South Park, Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Wendy and all that shit belongs to South Park Studios and Comedy Central (and really it belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker) and M.I. High belongs to Kudos Film & Television and CBBC. (don't sue me boys). This story is WAY more likely to offend than Purple Haze (which by the way I'm not abandoning). I want to keep in with the humor of South Park, no watering down.

This story is going to be a combination of multiple South Park episodes that I consider my favorites so far molded into one. This story disregards some of the character relationships within M.I. High; Scoop Doggy is part of the main four buddies that make up The Boys in this story. There's no mention of any spy-related stuff in here, not as events in the story anyway, only in past tense. No M.I. in this story, just the High.

Cast:  
Blane Whittaker  
Daisy Millar  
Stewart Critchley  
Rose Gupta  
Mr. Flatley  
Mrs. King  
Oscar Cole  
Scoop Doggy  
Avril Franklin  
Lenny Bicknall  
The Season 6-7 spies (Dan, Tom, Aneisha, Zoe from Season 6, and Keri from Season 7)

 **Act I**

Blane Whittaker, Stewart Critchley, Oscar Cole, and Scoop Doggy are four St. Hopes High School students that hang out all the time. At the bus stop waiting for school, as autumn term has arrived, they belt out one of the songs that was recently on the radio; 'I Gotta Feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas. All of a sudden, Stewart's little brother Wilson runs up to them.

"Oh not again! My little brother's trying to follow me to school again!", Stewart says, disgruntled.

Wilson does a little babbling as he's a toddler.

"Wilson, you can't come to school with me!"

Wilson begins bouncing around anyway.

"Yeah, go home ya dildo!" Scoop says.

"Oy Scoop don't call my brother a dildo!" Stewart fires back.

"What is a dildo?" Blane asks like a dumbass.

"It ain't something that should be explained, Blane! Little kid's like what, four?" Oscar growl/whispers.

Scoop happily describes what a dildo means.

"It's a fake penis that girls stick up their assholes because they're too ugly to get some real dick! Hahaha, that's what your little brother is, Stew, amirite?"

Stewart grabs Wilson and swings him into Scoop knocking Scoop over. Wilson just giggled.

"Mate, that kicks arse!" Blane exclaimed.

"Yeah, check this one out! Ready Wil? Kick the baby!" Stewart declared.

"Down't kihck the baybee!" Wilson muttered.

"Kick the baby!" Stewart repeated, kicking Wilson into the air and landing across the road, smashing into a pile of mailboxes.

Oscar yawned really hard.

"Gee Oscar, looks like you got no sleep last night!" Blane said.

"That's because I was having these bogus nightmares." Oscar muttered.

"Really, what about?" Stewart asked.

"Well, I dreamt that I was lying in my bed, tossing and turning because I could get no sleep, and then this figure comes climbing through the window. That figure turned out to be Avril Franklin, you know her right? Well she was creeping towards me while having this really horrifying voice, she was like...'Oscaarr...Oscar...I looove you!' and then she yanks me out of my bed and drags me to the bathroom, then she fuckin' ties me to a chair, gags me and starts saying, "I finally have you Oscar, all to myself...she just sat with me and started saying everything she wanted to do to me, then she unties me and puts me back in bed. It was the weirdest thing."

As Oscar is talking, Blane begins to notice marks on Oscar's mouth and arms, and begins to get startled. "Uh mate...you sure that was a dream? I'm pretty sure there's marks on your mouth." Oscar, oblivious, denies it. "Man I swear it was a dream. I really felt that way. I was still groggy from sleep at the bathroom this morning and was brushing the sides of my mouth instead so that could have been it."

The school bus pulls up; the bus driver is Mr. Stark, a crazy inept motherfucker that hates the kids. Wilson is still horsing around, to which Stewart again declares; "Kick the baby!", and kicks Wilson who smashes through the bus windows and lands on the ground still giggling like crazy without any bloody injury. The boys board the bus. As Oscar walks on, Blane asks, "Why are you walking funny?". They board the bus to a whole host of students. Daisy and her two friends Kaleigh and Zara are squeezed in one of the two people seats, Avril is sitting at the back by herself, Donovan Butler and Davina Berry are sitting in the middle to the left, Fifty Pence and his posse are gathered behind Rose Gupta, throwing scrunched up paper at her repeatedly. The rest are just there.

Luckily for The Boys, the perfect combination of seats was available just for them. "Good mornin', Mr. Stark!" Not before Mr. Stark bites their head off. "SIDDOWN, WE'RE RUNNIN' LATE YOU WANKERS!". The four sit down but the bus jolts off just before they sat down, knocking them all to the ground. Fifty Pence looks over and starts laughing. "Look at them, they're all on top of each other like FAGS!" to the laughter of his posse. Scoop gets up and glares at Fifty, his rival and his most hated person, and as the bus is riding, walks over to Fifty's seat.

"Oy mate, don't you remember the money you owe me?" Scoop says, turning from laughing to sinisterly angry.

Fifty's smile drops too. "What...what fuckin' money?"

"The 50 quid you promised me on Friday eh? Where is it?"

"Haven't got it on me man..."

Scoop takes off his hat and headphones and hands them to The Boys.

"Remember what I said I'd do to you if you didn't?" Scoop growls.

"What, you're gonna smash me, huh?" Fifty says.

Scoop puts up his fists. "Come on man, right here, on this bus, I'm going to smash ya, mate!"

Fifty gets up and in the narrow aisle the two square up. Finally, Fifty attempts to throw the first hit, and the entire back of the bus descends into heavy chaos. Avril, sitting at the back, tried calling out to Mr. Stark, but she was drowned out by the mess, shouting, the sound of fist hitting face, and chants of "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" and "FUCK, shit, fuckin' cunt!". Mr. Stark, who was as bulletproof protected as one of those big city taxi drivers with the phone you pull out to talk to, couldn't hear a fucking thing. Noticed a few jolts right enough, but just shrugged it off.

Meanwhile in the back, Scoop and Fifty were beating each other up but Scoop was clearly winning this. Scoop picked up Fifty and smashed him through the bus window, flinging Fifty onto the road where he was further catapulted by a speeding cop car and smashed into a Tesco sign nearby. Scoop turns back to the Boys and says, "Hah, Tesco's fuckin cheap, just like him, he's worth his stupid nickname. Pfft."

Rose looks at him. "What about your name, Scoop Doggy? Scoop a doggy's feces, right?".

Everyone begins to laugh at Scoop. "Shut up ya fuckin' dork!" he shrugs and says.

He sits back in his seat.

The bus arrives at the school. Oscar's still limping, which the other boys begin to notice. "Um man, you're limping."

"Y-yeah, dunno why."

Their class begins to gather at the auditorium as the principal steps up to do a speech on the upcoming events of the Autumn term. However, it was not Flatley. It was a fill-in that was there for the first week as Flatley sorted other matters out with the school board on preparing him for the term's events. An American man going by the name Principal Richard Vernon. St. Hopes, who were visited by the students from Shermer High School, decided to hire Vernon on to replace Flatley for the time being.

"Well...looks like we made it on time. It is now 8:46. A new term has begun. The fun's over. You are now back to hopefully learning and getting disciplined as you should be. No phones. No talking while the teacher is talking. Do not get out of your seats. You've been warned. Don't mess with the bull kids, you'll get the horns."

The boys are sitting together, secretly trading joints and eating cheese puffs. Scoop has noise canceling headphones, blaring out Lil Wayne at it's fullest level. Vernon notices this and walks up to Scoop's seat, pushes the headphones off of Scoop's heads down to his neck and presses the stop button on his phone. "And that means you, too, Mr. Hip Boy.".

"Fuck off you fuckin' fogey, you mean nuffin to me mate, jack shit!" Scoop yells. "You better watch your mouth young man or you'll end up being in detention for the rest of your school life, you hear me?"

Scoop's already blasted his noise canceling headphones up again and starts banging his head around. Vernon just storms off. "Alright, alright, just wait."

The students walk to their classes. Mrs. King is teaching the class. "Who can tell me why people fail exams?" she confrontingly asks to the class. "Donovan?"

Donovan, acting fidgety asks; "Uh...is the answer B?"

"Stupidity, that is one reason!" Mrs. King replies, half as a diss to Donovan.

Mrs. King waves around her pointing stick. "But most people fail...because of fear! So...I thought we could discuss some of the other fears that we may have!"

Mrs. King walks to the blackboard and pulls down a massive sign that reads:

Fighting The Fear Workshop

Mrs. King reads the words aloud as she points to them. "Okay...so Timothy!", referring to Scoop Doggy's real name.

"You first. What might you be afraid of?"

Scoop sits back and laughs. "Your fuckin' ugly witch hag face!" to the laughter of the three other boys. "Do you really want to push it harder this time Timothy?" she commands. Scoop isn't backing down. "Ew fuck no, not up you!" holding in laughter. "Get out, report to Mr. Vernon right now with your foul dirty mouth!"

"Alright sir!" he says mockingly again, to a fuming Mrs. King.

"So...what about you...Oscar?"

Oscar: "Avril sitting next to me, miss."

Avril is sitting next to him, with a quite giddy look on her face.

Mrs. King: "Seems like Oscar wants to join Timothy with Mr. Vernon, huh!"

Oscar: "Yes please, get me out of sitting next to Avril in EVERY class, she looks like she wants to fuck me! It's creepy!"

Mrs. King: "Avril is just happy that she has someone to sit next to, maybe you should give her a chance? Or do you wish to keep on making inflammatory outrageous remarks about her!"

Oscar runs out the class. "She's a fuckin' creep pure and simple!"

Avril's smile dropped and tears began trickling down her eyes. But it wasn't because of what you think.

"Down to Mr. Vernon you go, boy! Anyway, Blane, what are you afraid of?"

"Fifty Pence's BO."

The class is half "Oooooooh" and laughing at the joke. Mrs. King is not impressed. "Wow, it's like dominoes, isn't it? One by one being toppled down! Go up to Mr. Vernon."

"No."

The class went silent. Nobody had ever said "No." to Mrs. King. King begins to feel challenged up front. "What did you say, Whittaker?"

"I said I ain't goin' to Mr. Vernon's office!"

Daisy looks over at Blane and attempts to signal to him; "Don't do it!"

Blane sticks his finger up at her.

"What was that?" King further asks. "Making an obscene gesture at a classmate? Are you asking for a suspension?"

Blane pffts. "Maybe!"

Fifty Pence, bandaged up, arrives in the class, fucked up but still attempting to act confident. Stewart waits until Fifty sits down and uses Mrs. King's distraction as advantage to get up and declare: "Kick the baby!", and swiftly kicks Fifty through the window, flying through the courtyard and taking out Lenny Bicknall, the janitor, completely.

They run up to the window. "Oh my god! He killed Lenny! You bastard!" Stewart yells in an obvious South Park reference even though he was the one that kicked Fifty.

Mrs. King yells in astonishment. "Oh my GOD! STEWART! STEWART! GET OUT OF THIS CLASS RIGHT NOW!"

Stewart shrugs with no fucks given and walks out the class.

Mrs. King walks up to Avril who is crying. "I'm sorry about this class Avril, do you want to swap?"

Avril was really crying about Oscar. And not what he called her either.

Blane sneaks out and runs to Mr. Vernon's temporary office.

"How would you like to be suspended?" he overhears Vernon growl.

"How would you like to suck my balls!" Scoop fires back.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Oh sorry Mr. Vermin Man...I...I...what I said was..."

Scoop grabs Flatley's megaphone that was sitting nearby and announces: "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS, MR. VERNON?"

He heard Oscar, who was dragged into the office by Mr. Vernon too, utter; "Holy shit dude."

"Alright that's it, I'm phoning your parents and you are on a week's suspension, young man."

Oscar laughed.

"You think that's funny Oscar? You go see Timothy Hinklebottom (pointing to Scoop) in five years and you'll see how god damn funny he is!"

"You know what else is funny? I've got a plan to take a nice steamy hard long shit in your wife's mouth while she's fuckin asleep, eh? If she's ugly too that's even better!" Scoop giggled.

Vernon stood out of his chair and barked: "Get out of my office!"

Scoop didn't flinch at the yelling but got out anyway like he was casually leaving. "And you Oscar, what did Avril do to you that constitutes as being a creep, huh?" Oscar was at a loss of words because he began to think...what if his bogus nightmare about Avril tying him up was real and the marks on his mouth were from being gagged for real?

Scoop left, and saw Blane. "Man, that principal's a fuckin' two-bit brownie hound faggot fuck!" he said to Blane. The two walked off together.

 **End of Act I.**

 **Longest chapter of anything I've ever written? Who knows. Thanks for reading.**


	2. ACT II

**ACT II**

Class is in session. Mrs. King is as usual babbling on about useless bullshit nobody outside of the classroom gives a fuck about.

Blane to Oscar: "Did you see that rainbow in the sky this morning"

Oscar: "Yeah it was huge!"

Scoop does a pfft. "Come on man, I 'ate those things!"

Stewart turns around. "Nobody hates rainbows, Scoop."

Blane: "Yeah, what's to hate about rainbows?"

Scoop: Well, you know man, you just be sitting there, minding y'own business, and they'll come in and crawl up your leg and start biting the inside of your arse, and you'll be all like: "EHY! GET OUT OF MY ARSE YOU BLOODY RAINBOWS!"

Everyone in the class turns their head over to Scoop whose just basking in all the attention.

Blane: "Scoop, the hell are you talkin' about?"

Scoop: "I'm talkin' about rainbows, I hate those fuckin' things!"

Stewart: "Rainbows are those little arches of color that show up during a rainstorm!"

Scoop stutters. "Uh...oh...yeah man, I love those rainbows yeah, they're cool."

"TIMOTHY!" King's voice roared from the front of the room. "Do not blow your second chance!"

Oscar's stuck next to Avril, whose beginning to act weird around him, hiding something. Oscar looks to her. "Why are you acting weird Avril?"

"Oh no, I'm not acting weird! I always uh...um...flick my pencil to the wall when...I'm...bored."

"Oh."

Oscar knew something was up. "OSCAR! PAY ATTENTION!"

Oscar muttered, "Fuckin' witch."

Scoop's fuck-givage was on a downward spiral hard. He walked up to Donovan Butler, a slightly chubby kid, and began poking him with a stick. "I could pop this motherfucker!"

Donovan just took it like a champ. Avril yelled out; "Hey! That's disrespectful to fat people!"

Scoop looks over at Avril: "Oy fuck you emo!"

"Fuck you, wigger!" she shot back.

Scoop and Avril shouted obscenity after obscenity towards each other until it evolved into a beatdown. For shits and giggles, Oscar jumped into the fight, followed suit by Blane, followed suit by Stewart, and then Donovan. The class soon descended into chaos. Mrs. King had enough and swung her fist at the locker nearby to get their attention, but King soon almost got a faceful of desk in karma, so King was effectively brought into the fight. All you could hear from the class was shouting, "YOU FUCKIN' PUSSY!", "LET'S GO OSCAR LET'S GO *clap clap" and other shit.

Mr. Vernon just sat there in Flatley's office, spilling his thermos all over the desk with an orange slice stuck in his mouth. He knew nothing of what was going on in the class, nor would he until he eventually left the office to check on them.

Avril was becoming extremely unstable and dangerous. The beatdown had now evolved into Scoop blocking himself from Avril's wrath which clearly overpowered him. Scoop yelled: "MAYBE YOU SHOULD SEE A SHRINK BEFORE YOU FUCKIN START CUTTIN' YOURSELF!"

Avril grabbed a hammer and started smashing Scoop in with it. The crowd began to chant the chorus of Maxwell's Silver Hammer but with 'Maxwell' replaced with her name.

She ran away after she was finished with him, crying. Something was up. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?" she screeched as she smashed the door shut behind her and ran like an Olympic marathon runner down the hallway. Mrs. King, torn up and almost destroyed within the fight, realized Avril was gone. "Where did Avril go?"

"She just freaked out, beat Scoop with a hammer and took off..." Davina Berry said from the back. Avril just tumbled down near a locker and sobbed her heart out. "WHAT HAVE I DONE? OH MY GOD!" she yelled.

The school bell rings. the Boys and a staggering Scoop encounter the emotionally and physically destroyed Avril on their way out the school. "Avril...what in the fuck was that in class?" Oscar says.

"Just...I don't...leave...me..."

Oscar shrugs it off and the Boys walk out but not before Blane slips her a note which read: "I sharted your chair after you walked out, had some fish and chips last night from some local shop and pee-yew it didn't go down well in my stomach. Sincerely Blane."

Scoop staggers down the street but he gives absolutely no fucks and feels like he can keep going. "You know man, I could still fuck pussies while my head's in agony!"

"Oy fuck off you wigger! You just got ya'ead smashed in!" Stewart yells. "Hah, I don't give a fuck!" Scoop fires back, laughing.

Blane sees Daisy and her friends walk down the path, who notice him. "Hi Blane!" Daisy says sarcastically. "Daisy, you and your friends can go fuck each other in th'arseholes all ya want, just leave me alone!" he snaps back. Blane had a pretty ugly falling out with her three months prior. Neither of them were faithful to each other.

She smirks and they walk away. They board the bus and ride their way home. Oscar, still limping, begins feeling a subconscious uneasiness. He turns to Stewart, who could be considered a geek, for some help. "So you guys are sure that my 'dream' isn't a dream?"

"It has to be real buddy! You've got marks on yer mouth."

Oscar starts to panic but tries his best to shake it off which he does. Stewart goes over to Blane's house and the two watch actual snuff films just for shits and giggles. Oscar says a HI to his parents and crashes out.

At night, he starts tossing and turning, becoming scared of falling asleep because of the 'dream' he had. All of a sudden, a figure very similar to the one in his window in the 'dream' appeared once again, this time having a more solemn voice. "Oscar..."

Oscar screamed and tried waking himself up but he knew this was reality. He started tossing and turning without saying a word. The figure suddenly shouts with a wobbly voice, "WHY WON'T YOU LET ME IN?"

He gets up and realizes who it is: Avril. He starts to become even more scared. "I just had a dream...about this exact same thing!"

"I'm sorry Oscar...it wasn't a dream."

Oscar's heart sank to his stomach and shat itself out.

"Oscar...I snuck into your bedroom last night, tied you to a chair in the bathroom and started telling you what I'd love to do to you. I don't even know what came of me! I'm so sorry!" Avril said, about to cry.

Oscar passed out on the floor. His buddies were right. It was reality.

However, as Oscar passed out, Avril suddenly shrugged off the crying; it was just a distraction. She begins to laugh sinisterly. She uses this opportunity to make out with him passed out. "Oscar's mine!" she cackles. She hadn't cackled this hard since the time she was a spy and she drew a revolver at the Grand Mistress' head and made deranged cackles at her face as she died and falsely told Frank that the Mistress died of a heart attack during a confrontation, the murder which led to the downward spiral of SKUL and it's eventual destruction and for the M.I. High project to be rendered unnecessary in the post-SKUL world.

Avril spends half an hour kissing Oscar whose still inebriated, and like the night before, puts him back in his bed. She then grabs out her laptop from her bag, secretly hacks into his family WiFi, and posts on her blog:

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy I finally got to kiss oscar! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

and slides out the window again...not before slipping and smacking into the concrete. She staggers her way away. Oscar doesn't even know what happened. He woke up in the middle of the night, to the taste of gothic lipstick on his mouth. "This can't be real, right?" he mumbles.

Scoop was sitting in his bedroom at 12:00am watching the test card with the picture of the girl and the clown while shoving cheese puffs down his throat for no reason at all, on the phone to Blane and Stewart. "I've been watching this shit for three hours tops and I'm pretty sure she blinked!" Scoop shouted into the phone with his mouth full of puffs. "It's a still fucking image, she isn't gonna blink, you dildo!" Stewart fires back.

"The little fuck can't just stare at the screen for hours on end!"

"It's a still image that's been in use for fucking years man!"

"How do you know, bleach hair?" Scoop questioned.

"I'm looking it up on the internet!"

"Not so smart anymore cuz you need the internet!"

"Oy, fuck you Scoop!"

"Alright man, you know what? Let's make a bet, my phone has unlimited data, yours does too, right?"

"Well...yeah!"

"Perfect, let's do a contest, let's see who can stare the longest at this fuckin test picture thingy, no other lights, just the telly, winner gets 50 quid."

None of them had anything else to do, so they began the contest.

Scoop turned everything else off in his room, his light, his flashy colorful equalizer, and his digital photo album chock full of pictures of Rose, leaving him subjected to what we all know as Test Card F. Stewart lasted two hours before he looked away to do something else. Blane lasted three extra hours, giving him a total of a five hour record. Scoop ended up winning; staring at the test card for eight hours straight, hearing just the tone blaring from the TV.

"Scoop...you still staring at that TV?"

"Yes man, I fink I just won! HAHAHA! I keep my 50 quid!"

Blane and Stewart, on the brink of falling asleep, facepalm. It was morning by then, and they had to get ready for school. Scoop: "Wait till I tell everyone at school I kicked your arses at staring at that pic of the bitch and the clown for eight fuckin hours!"

Scoop however was falling into microsleeps constantly as a result of the sleep deprivation and eye strain he endured. The image of Carole Hersee staring into your soul while writing on a chalkboard with her toy clown was the only thing Scoop was capable of mustering up. At the bus stop, Oscar noticed that the other three boys were constantly dozing off and tumbling down. They were all falling into microsleeps because of the competition.

"What is going on with you guys?" Oscar asks.

"Scoop...Scoop...fucking...tortured us...making us stare at that test pattern, the chick and the clown...for hours on end...he fuckin stared at it for eight hours..."

Oscar looks bewildered, and also confused because he's never tuned into the BBC at night ever. On the bus, Avril is getting crowded by other girls who read her blog and wanted to know how good it felt to kiss Oscar. "You're so cool for doing that!" one chick shouted. Oscar sits himself in front of Blane and Stewart to avoid Avril and the other chicks seeing him.

Meanwhile...

Mr. Flatley is slated to return to work. He reevaluated himself on a few things, and realized what he truly needed to take care of.

He walks into the gun shop.

"I'd like a .50 caliber rifle please."

Testing it in front of the mirror, he utters; "You talking to me, King?"


	3. ACT III

**ACT III**

The boys begin to converse again at the lockers. Oscar finally reveals that the Avril dream was definitely real. "Guys, you were right, you were right! You were right! Avril just snuck into my bedroom last night and said what she did was real!" he suddenly shoots out. "I KNEW IT!" Blane shouted. "So, how did it go? Did she kiss ya?"

"I don't know, I just blacked out, but I swear I could taste lipstick when I woke up!"

"Yeah, she kissed ya."

Oscar jumps again and shivers.

Scoop chimes in with his 50 cents and asks Oscar: "Did you guys fuck? Like did you guys do the deed?"

Oscar glares at him. "I would never do the fucking deed with an emo!"

Scoop laughs.

Stewart puts his hand on Oscar's shoulder. "Ya know, it's usually the most vocal haters of something or someone...that like it or them the most!"

Oscar shoves Stewart's hand off and storms off in embarassment.

Meanwhile, Avril goes to her locker and grabs her books, but begins to cough more than normal. Blane walks up to her and tells her, "Hey Avril, are you right? You're coughing a lot, 'dat's all."

"I don't know, I haven't been feeling that well for the past few hours, it feels like it's getting worse."

"Let's hope it gets better then." he says, and the two walk off.

Mr. Flatley walks through the corridors, in full on Royal Army regalia, with a gun hidden inside. Avril, through her increasingly severe coughing, asks Flatley why he's wearing it.

"I've got something to take care of, sweetheart. Say, have you seen Mrs. King?"

"Um...she's in...*coughs*...the science room I believe, why?"

"I'm just gonna...touch base...with her."

"Okay."

Avril leaves and begins having a whooping cough fit, which brings a few other students to her aid. Flatley storms the corridors, with a million badass songs from the movies playing in his head. George Thorogood's Bad To The Bone, Steppenwolf's Born To Be Wild, Led Zeppelin's Immigrant Song, the theme from SpongeBob Squarepants, all playing in his head at the same time. Finally, he reaches the Science room.

Mrs. King isn't there, but Carrie Stewart and a bunch of other kids were in there, and they stared with jaws dropped at Flatley's intent-on-finishing-the-goal face on. "Um, Flatley, what are you doing with a gun?" Carrie asks.

Flatley stuttered, and without hesitation, just shot every kid in the class to shut them up and walked off. He began going on a hunt for Mrs. King, looking everywhere, trashing rooms, cupboards and other places just to find his to-be victim. He was pissed off, he was sick of being pushed about by Mrs. King and being unable to fire her.

He smashed into lockers, smashed into the janitor's closet, and eventually began beating kids up for King's location. One kid spat up and revealed she was at the adjacent St. Hearts school nearby. Flatley took off and began running to St. Hearts. Meanwhile, class was in session with Mrs. Templeman. They were being taught the human anatomy.

"This is the vagina, the female genitalia."

"I've fucked many-a-'dems!" Scoop quipped.

Everyone stared at him, even the rest of the Boys.

Suddenly, a school counselor comes through the door.

"Okay, Oscar Cole, Stewart Critchley, Timothy Hinklebottom, and Blane Whittaker, may I see you for a minute?"

Scoop struts out the door with the other three boys following suit, confused. "What do you think it could be?"

"Could it be that they found out about Avril and Oscar?"

"Better not be, if my mum finds out, I'm fucked, she was in my own HOUSE!"

The four boys walked through the door, and sat down as did the counselor.

"Alright, she was the one that snuck in my bedroom!" Oscar rants, thinking it was about that.

"No, you're not in trouble. We've called you four in particular because you may know this girl very well."

"Girl?"

"Well, you know Avril Franklin?"

Oscar's heart skipped a beat, he thought it was still about that shit.

"Yeah?" Blane answered.

"Well, unfortunately, she's been hospitalized with a very terrible illness."

The four boys fell silent, even Scoop, whose jaw dropped.

"And even worse is that the doctors are thinking her health will decline further."

They stayed silent again. They became pale as ghosts.

"Waaaaaa...waaaaa...waaaaaa...waaaaa?"

"That is what's happening right now."

Oscar: "Uh...this is a cruel joke you're playing on us, right?"

"No. I wish it was."

"She was coughin' a lot." Blane solemnly said.

"They're reckoning it's a rare form of tuberculosis that slowly kills you."

"How did she get TB?"

"They don't know, Avril is too sick to describe it. It's very horrible. From what she could say, she wants you, and you Oscar, in particular, to help her battle it."

Oscar didn't know what to do. She had just made out with him while he was asleep without his consent. Suddenly, a severe panic sets in. He could very well contract TB as well if it was there in her system for a while. He cast those fears aside however. "She doesn't deserve this." he mutters. He began to feel sorry and care about Avril. He realized that he was taking her love for him for granted.

"So she's like sick?" Scoop asks.

"Very sick. It's not looking good."

"You know what, we'll visit her at the hospital."

The boys are allowed to go to St. Hopes Hospital to see Avril, whose regained the ability to converse. Oscar opens the curtain to see Avril, in a white gown, looking the exact same as she usually did except slightly jaundiced and with shit plugged in her nose and that beep. The boys all had Get Well-related shit. Stewart brought balloons, Scoop brought her a CD of her favorite band, Fiend Friend, Blane had a book about gothic culture and Oscar had flowers.

"...hello..." she muttered as much as she could.

"Hi Avril." Oscar solemnly said.

"Counselor brought us into his office by ourselves and told us."

"Oscar, I love you so much for coming here, please help me fight this! I don't want to die. I don't want to part with a world I haven't fully explored, I couldn't bear being in the afterlife never seeing your face again!"

She begins to cry. Oscar tries hugging her in the best position he could, but everything went wrong, he kept accidentally yanking cords out all over the place, the TV screen monitoring her heartbeat fell off it's rack and being a CRT, popped and shattered, and the oxygen tank tipped over. Avril didn't care. She loved Oscar. Oscar felt that if she already gave him tuberculosis, then all bets were off.

In the bay beside Avril was this vampire looking kid being towed in, probably 12-14 years old, with his arm contorted sideways. "INGRID'S A FUCKING BITCH!" he suddenly shouts. "CUNT BROKE MY ARM! FUUUUCK! IT HURTS! I WISH I WAS AN ONLY CHILD! FUCK INGRID, FUCK HER SO MUCH!". He was pissed. "What's your name?" "Vladimir!" "I know you're going to say Putin, what is your real name?" "Vladimir Dracula!"

The nurse wasn't believing anything, she knew nothing of this kid's life, and his life played out like a children's horror drama comedy series. "Are you sure that your name is Vladimir Dracula? "Yes, they call me Vlad!" The nurse skeptically writes his name down and walks to the office nearby. "Our most recent patient has an arm broken and he's saying his name is Vladimir Dracula, can you check the database?"

Sure enough, his name popped up, along with the rest of his family. "He was talking about his sister Ingrid and how she was the one who broke his arm. There she is, under 'next of kin'!"

Ingrid told Vlad at school previously; "I'm going to become the biggest troublemaker this school has ever seen." and started off by pulling the fire alarm and making Vlad get caught. Her next doing was by grabbing his arm and twisting it with all of her might until it contorted into itself, calling him a "fucking pussy".

"This is going to be an ugly operation, Mr...Dracula."

The nurse heard the TV screens fall in the next bay, and looked to see Oscar and Avril attempting to trade a hug. "Oscar, please leave."

Oscar walks off. "Just remember Avril, I love you too. Really, I don't care about what you did to me anymore."

Oscar leaves the ward before the other boys leave. After he shuts the door, he begins to cry. Tears trickling down his face. The boys follow suit. Standing outside the ward door, the boys have a brief pep talk.

Blane: "We need to help Avril and we need to do it now."

Stewart: "You know TB is survivable, right? We just need to raise funds to give her the correct treatment!"

Scoop: "Man I don't know what to do, I've never been in this shit before!"

Stewart: "Nei'ver have I or Blane! Look, I say we go around school and start a campaign, Save Avril! We need Flatley's help though."

Blane: "I dunno, he seemed pretty angry, he was in like this army-like uniform with a gun in his hand the last time I saw him. Angry cosplay maybe?"

Stewart: "Who knows man, but what's more important is her life. It's on the line, and unless she gets the correct treatment, Avril Franklin will be no more. We need to save Avril...and Oscar from prematurely grieving."

The boys chant and leave the hospital confident. They find Oscar, sitting in a gutter, head in hand, sobbing. Blane runs up to him and kneels beside him.

"Come on Oscar, Tuberculosis is treatable, we just devised a really good idea that can save her if we work hard enough!"

Oscar lifted his head. "What you you mean?"

Blane explains the plan.

"We're going to kickstart a school-wide campaign that is going to raise funds to help Avril get the correct treatment and we're gonna need the entire school to be on our team. Even Scoop's on board!"

"You could probably start a hashtag on Twitter, I mean, it is 2009 after all!" Oscar suggested.

"No man...you see...campaigns on social media are like saying you're helping do the dishes when you're sitting on your computer. I'm pretty sure it's more normal to get the point across in the real world. While we still can if by 2018 everyone's gonna be relying on that bullshit." Blane reasoned.

"Fine, let's do it." Oscar said, lifted himself up and raised his fist.

"DON'T YOU, DADADADA DA DA DAAAAA, FORGET ABOUT ME!" Scoop jokingly chanted.

However at school, something very bad was going on there too.

Donovan Butler and Davina Berry, who chased after him to St. Hearts, were trying to convince Flatley not to shoot Mrs. King, as he stands outside a classroom window.

"It's not worth it! Think about how her husband would feel? If she has any kids! Her own parents if they're still around? A life taken at somebody else's suspense! Put the gun down, it's not worth it!" Davina reasons.

"You know...you may be right." Flatley puts the gun down.

"Wow, did she really beat you in an arm wrestling match?" Donovan asks.

"THE BITCH MUST DIE!" Flatley screams, and opens fire, except it doesn't hit Mrs. King. It hits a red-haired girl named Zoe instead, whose head smashes itself onto the desk, breaking her neck as well. One Dan Morgan suddenly shouts, "OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED ZOE! YOU BASTARDS!".

Flatley tries shooting again, but hits the "cool" kid of the school, Lady J, killing her as well. Her friend, Roland "Roly" Donaldson, tries to get up to help Lady J, but Flatley tries shooting at Mrs. King again and ends up hitting Roly instead, killing him. Flatley suddenly goes on a massive barrage, bashing through the door and unloading his ammo on everybody. As he caps everybody in the class, Mrs. King shouts; "FLATLEY! What is this madness?"

Flatley shoves the gun at her and opens fire, but the bullets ricochet off of her. "Nothing can take me down, Flatley." She yanks the gun from him and points it at him. He screams, and a gunshot sounds off, cutting off his scream. Bucket kicked.

The news appears on the St. Hopes school news on the TV screens over there, until it is hijacked with a live feed of Oscar in Mr. Flatley's office.

"Sorry to interrupt the news, but this is far more important than some boring educational dribble. As you may or may not know, St. Hopes's very own Avril Franklin was diagnosed with tuberculosis today. No matter how goody two shoes or pretentious you may think she is, she is still a human being, and she is very, very sick. She definitely has a thing for me. You know what. I'm beginning to have a thing with helping her fight this battle. This is why I, Blane Whittaker, Stewart Crtichley, and Timothy Hinklebottom, who you may know as Scoop Doggy, are kickstarting a campaign to raise funds to help poor Avril fight her illness. Report down to the gym at lunch, if you want to...*pulls out a badge of the campaign name* Save Avril. Buy a badge, raise money for her to feel better. This is Oscar Cole speaking. Thank you."

It cuts back to the news which was a grainy yearbook photo of Zoe with the narration; "-students, including Ms. Zoe, mononymous name, were killed in this tragic shooting reportedly perpetrated by St. Hopes' principal Kenneth Flatley, who Mrs. King killed in the confrontation."

Avril was seen as a half half in the school; people disliked her goody behavior but she wasn't exactly a pariah and many people talked to her nicely. Surprisingly, the gym became packed at lunch. Everybody dropped a pound (M.I. High exclusive pun not intended) for a Save Avril badge, and the cause racked in 400 pounds, which would be donated to the hospital to cure her.

The campaign ended on a successful note a week later. Oscar started to become confident. "I think this could work!"

Blane: "We should tell Avril! This is great!"

The boys run to the hospital like Charlie Bucket with his Golden Ticket. The boys run as fast as they could, until they reached Avril's bay. She lay there, significantly more skinnier and agonized.

"Avril, we raised 400 pounds to get you cured!" Oscar yells giddily.

Weakly, Avril yelled; "Oh really, yay!"

"Don't worry, you won't be like this once we get the cure brought to you!" Stewart added.

All four were wearing 'Save Avril' badges. Scoop shoved them everywhere he could and was excited. "Great news, isn't it?"

"Yeah...it's great news..." Avril struggled to say.

"We'll be back, Avril. Trust us." Oscar told her.

The four left, and Avril lay there, wondering if this was her last moments already.

The boys touch base with the counselor, who informs them the money indeed made it's way to the hospital. They all high-five each other. "Avril's gonna kick TB's ARSE!" Scoop howls.

Meanwhile, St. Hearts was fucked. Half of one of it's classes were now getting treated for gunshot wounds, Flatley got shot and killed, and three students were killed in crossfire. It would take a good while before the school resumed itself back to normal. Frank London and Lenny Bicknall, St. Hopes' revolving door of janitors, volunteered to do some crime scene cleaning.

"Hey Frank, been a while."

"Yeah I know, last time we saw each other was when you was movin' on from M.I.9!"

"You did a good job with Oscar and Carrie, seriously."

"Aw, I wasn't that good."

"Yeah you were!"

The two exchange laughs.

"How's Stella going?"

"Not bad, I made some sweet love to her last night."

"Hah, was it good!"

"Fuck yes."

The two laugh about as they clean the horrible mess. Zoe's decomposing body was still there, neglected.

A few days later, the boys decide to visit Avril once again.

"They woulda administered the cure by now!" Stewart asks.

"They better have I swear!" Oscar urgently says.

The four boys march to the hospital ward and go to her bay and rip open the curtain to find her...

 **Visibly better, more perky, and being told by the nurse that the treatment made her TB free.**

Avril was well again! "Hi guys! The cure helped me!" she yelled. "Oh my god, thank god, yes!"

The boys roared an applause. Avril was set to leave the hospital. She got up, said her goodbyes with the nurse, and marched out of the hospital. The four boys exited the hospital doors with her and Oscar raised his fist, "Don't You Forget About Me" playing in his head. Avril was clear and was set to return to school.

The boys begin coughing chronically at the bus stop the next day however. They all look to each other and realize; "Oh shit."

 _ **The end. If you found this interesting please let me know, thanks for reading it!**_


End file.
